The present invention relates to devices for analyzing the spectrum of a light source.
Spectral analysis of a material can be performed using filters which break up light from the material into its component colors. The relative strength of the light at different wavelengths can then be plotted and analyzed to obtain the spectrum. One type of filter used for this purpose is a wedge shaped interference filter which varies the wavelength of the light transmitted through it as a function of where light hits the filter. Such filters cover the whole visible spectrum of approximately 400 to 700 nanometers from one end of the filter to the other. They are sometimes formed as an annular ring on a disk that can be rotated passed a narrow beam of light to select where the light enters the filter. Wedge shaped filters of this type are difficult to make with the necessary selectivity or resolution.